Encanto
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Las prioridades de Sora han sido su hija, su coleccion de otoño, la rehabilitación de Yamato tras su estadía en el espacio. Cualquier pensamiento impuro se disuelve en sueños e imprevistos. Pero esta vez, por una vez, sus prioridades son otras. Sorato. Oneshot para ayumi-nightbeauty. Advertencias: Contenido sexual (PWP)


_Notas:_ _para_ _ **ayumi-nightbeauty**_ _, que esta de cumpleaños! Mi queridísima Ayumi, feliz cumpleaños! Espero complacerte con esta humilde historia (escrita en medio de bloqueos de escritor) y espero que tengas un excelente día. Te doy tambien crédito por el nombre de la nena :)_

* * *

 **Encanto**

Un silencio extraño ocupa la residencia. Lo único que Sora puede oír desde la bañera es la guitarra de Yamato, ahora tras dos puertas, que decidió no perturbar cuando llegó a casa. Había encontrado a su pequeña Haruko y a Gabumon ya dormidos en su habitación. Piyomon se les unió después de que Sora preparase una cena rápida para dos.

La melodía de fondo cesa. Hay cinco en casa, y hay perfecto silencio.

Ahora que Yamato había pasado un día completo con su hija, visitaría a sus padres, a su hermano, a todos sus amigos. Iría al Mundo Digital con Gabumon y planearía citas con Sora. Pasaría días con sus viejos discos, que conservaba a pesar de las risas de Sora y Takeru. ¿Qué clase de encanto tienen esas cosas después de seis meses en el espacio? Yamato habla sobre la inmensidad del universo y el planeta sin fronteras. Seis meses, seis meses son suficientes para que él se sienta como un extraño en su propia casa.

Los últimos noventa días vieron a Yamato con su mente nublada, sin más objetivo que recuperarse de su estadía en la Estación Espacial Internacional. Eso, y consentir a Haruko, quien lo había extrañado más que nadie. Sora ya oiría las aventuras de papa Yamato y su pequeña, que para su delicia y horror, ya sabe correr...

Con estos pensamientos sale del baño, fresca y con su pijama de verano. Yamato la está esperando en el salón.

—Sora.

No tiene que decir más. Se sienta a su lado y el mundo deja de parecerle incierto. Recostada en su hombro, puede sentir los latidos del corazón de Yamato, aquel calor reconfortante que emana de su cuerpo.

—Me hiciste falta, Yamato.

Él le besa la frente por toda respuesta.

—Es bueno estar en casa.

Es todo lo que Sora necesita oír. _Te estás haciendo un lío tu sola_ , se dice a sí misma. Yamato no está triste por estar de regreso, y ella no puede pretender que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes en tan poco tiempo. Merece un descanso.

—¿Cómo se porto Haruko?

—No me dio problemas.

Con los años, Sora ha aprendido a detectar el orgullo en su voz.

—¿Y cómo te portaste tú?

Su sonrisa triunfante desaparece. Sora hace un esfuerzo para no reír, pero falla, y algo se despierta dentro de ella. Cree que es ternura. Lo besa, y cuando siente una mano enredarse en su cabello, la caja de pandora se abre.

¿Cuántos meses han pasado? ¿Siete? ¿Ocho?

No ha pensado mucho en ello; sus prioridades han sido Haruko, la recuperación de Yamato, su coleccion de otoño. Cualquier pensamiento impuro se disuelve en sueños e imprevistos.

Pero ahora... ahora...

Los besos se tornan profundos. Las manos de Yamato ya se han hundido bajo su camisón y ella gime ante sus caricias fogosas. Toda ella se despierta bajo aquellas atenciones, y en un rincón alejado de su mente se pregunta si ha sido Yamato el de la idea. Un vago pensamiento se desliza hacia Piyomon, Gabumon, Haruko...

Por una vez, sus prioridades son otras.

Se pone de pie para quitarse su pijama. Yamato no parpadea, sus pupilas dilatadas en una expresión hambrienta. Sora, regresando aquella mirada tan intensa, juega con el elástico de sus bragas y las deja caer, agachándose para desenredarlas de sus tobillos.

Desnuda frente a Yamato, se siente perfecta.

Deja que la toque como él quiera, reverente, expectante. El complace, busca sus pechos y besa suavemente, provocándola. Por toda respuesta, Sora se sienta a horcajadas encima de él. Lo siente erecto dentro de sus bóxers y Sora no recuerda haber estado más húmeda, más dispuesta, más _desesperada_ por tenerlo adentro que en aquel momento.

—Sora... —Es una queja, casi un ruego.

Lo quiere _ya_. Sin preámbulos ni desvíos.

Se sostiene sobre sus rodillas mientras Yamato descarta la única prenda que lleva encima. Se toma un segundo para observarlo. Así, recostado en el sofá, completamente desnudo y listo para ella. Así es como lo quiere.

Vuelve a sentarse, pero ahora hace que el la llene, la estreche por completo. Es gloria pura y la pasión la quema, la invade de una impaciencia ajena que la obliga a mover sus caderas; adelante, atrás. El suspira y cierra los ojos, dejando que Sora busque, controle su propio placer. Lenta, suave, deleitándose ante las sensaciones y las miradas urgentes, aquellas manos expertas que exploran su cuerpo con ansia. Encuentra aquel punto dentro de sí misma; un delicioso cosquilleo se adueña de su piel y repite la acción una, otra, y otra vez... Yamato la atrae hacia sí, haciendo que ella se apoye contra el respaldar del sofá. Sus pechos quedan a la altura de los labios de él; un solo roce de su lengua es suficiente para que Sora se electrifique y se deshaga en sensaciones celestiales, pero Yamato no se detiene ante un roce. Besa, lame sin reparo entre gemidos y ella apresura el ritmo, cada vez mas presa de las sensaciones contra las que trata de luchar.

Ambos se ven atrapados en temblores, respiraciones entrecortadas, besos, gemidos. Sora entierra sus uñas en tela para no gritar, y casi falla cuando siente dedos entre sus piernas, presionando y girando hasta hacerla olvidar su cordura. Toda ella se siente eléctrica, acercándose al acantilado junto aquellas manos, aquella lengua que la llevan sin reparo cada vez mas alto, cada vez más cerca. Le falta aire; sus caderas tienen vida propia y buscan más y más y _más_... Yamato ruega, suspira su nombre y justo _ahí_...

El mundo se vuelve blanco y explota en colores. Una chispa se expande desde su centro; su cuerpo se sacude violentamente, espalda arqueada y rostro contraído, presa de un placer que no la deja retomar control. Yamato sube sus manos a su cintura, moviéndose con ansia, y la envuelve en un abrazo todopoderoso que ella corresponde. Sin salir de su propio trance, Sora no tarda en sentirlo dentro de sí misma.

Poco a poco, la habitación deja de girar y sus pies regresan a la tierra. Son solo ellos dos, sudorosos, satisfechos, sonrientes. Sora se desliza hacia su lado, sin romper el abrazo del todo. Aire fresco acaricia su rostro; el oxigeno deja de faltarle. Busca la mirada de Yamato, que refleja la misma calmada alegría que ella está sintiendo.

Un susurro se le escapa a Yamato.

—Es bueno estar en casa.

Sora rie, porque sabe que Yamato ha visto infinidades de planetas y estrellas. Ha sido uno con el universo. Ha visto auroras y tormentas desde el espacio.

Pero Sora sabe que ella también tiene su encanto.


End file.
